Warwick Davis
Warwick Ashley Davis (born 3 February 1970) is an English actor. Davis is known for playing the title characters in Willow and the Leprechaun series of films; other prominent roles include Wicket W. Warrick in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Professor Filius Flitwick and Griphook in the Harry Potter movies, Marvin the Paranoid Android in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Reepicheep in the BBC television versions of Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Mr Glimfeather the owl in The Silver Chair. He seems to be a good friend of Simon and Lewis. The YoGPoD In Episode 27: Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview, the YoGPoD featured Warwick as a guest star. According to Simon, he and Warwick are neighbors and he arrives at Simon's house unannounced to borrow a handful of sugar to eat, which he never returns or pays for. He travels via an intricate network of underground tunnels, that link his house to Simon's. In the following episode, 28: I'm just putting the Daz in the sink, Warwick was helping Simon do the washing up while Simon was talking to Lewis on Vent. Warwick mistook the Daz washing powder for washing up liquid, much to Simon's frustration. Tragically, Warwick then suffered a fall off his step-ladder, causing him to fall down the plughole and into the sewers below Simon's house. Not much is known about the months that followed, but what is known for certain is that during Warwick's time down the plughole, he wrote a book titled Size Matters Not. '' The next time Simon came into contact with Warwick was in a shopping centre in Harlow, Essex; while Simon believed he was just there for a day out with Lewis and Hannah, Lewis had actually organised the outing after finding out that Warwick Davis was attending a book signing there. Upon finding out that his dear friend (and probable manservant) Warwick was okay, Simon's face lit up with joy. The events surrounding the day were detailed in a later episode of the YoGPoD, including Simon pretending to be mentally handicapped in order to avoid an awkward encounter with puppeteer Tim Rose and having to be helped up by Warwick from his kneeling position. Post-YoGPoD Some months following the events of 2010, Warwick mentioned his knowledge of the Yogscast in an interview, though he admitted that he had yet to listen to the YoGPoD. It was also mentioned by a Yognau(gh)t that, in an episode of ''Life's Too Short, ''when someone makes a Google search for Warwick's name the first result is "Warwick Davis: Where Is He Now" which Warwick dismisses as "just some prats". Some Yognau(gh)ts believe this is a subtle nod to Lewis and Simon. Some two years after Simon and Lewis' infamous first "interview" with Warwick, in October 2012 the two met him in person at YogTowers for a promotional video for Warwick's new app called ''Pocket Warwick. Since that date, the Yogscast and Warwick have been involved in a number of other collaborations. Category:People Category:Celebrity Category:Guest Star Category:YoGPoD Category:Dwarves Category:Simon's Voices